A Fallen, Bleeding Angel
by HogwartsAsWeKnowIt
Summary: As he was stumbling toward freedom, Tony turned back once, locking his gaze with that of his blue eyed savior. He understood in an instant. "Only one of us is getting out of here, and it's gonna be you." "I love you Steve," he whispered. With Steve in a coma, Tony is beginning to feel his regrets. (Not exactly Stony, but deep loving friendship/bromance. Long one-shot)


**A Fallen, Bleeding Angel**

_As he was stumbling toward freedom, Tony turned back once, locking his gaze with that of his blue eyed savior. He understood in an instant. "Only one of us is getting out of here, and it's gonna be you." "I love you Steve," he whispered. With Steve in a coma, Tony is beginning to feel his regrets. (Not exactly Stony, but deep loving friendship)_

I do not own Marvel.

Used lyrics: "Bleeding Out" by Imagine Dragons and "Even Angels Fall" by Jessica Riddle, of which I do not own.

Btw, I'm not a doctor so sorry if my medical terms are incorrect or whatever. I tried my best.

This isn't really Stony, but if you wanted it to be I guess it could be. No lover-stuff, just a lot of friendship hurt/comfort.

* * *

**PART 1**

**BLEEDING OUT**

_I'm bleeding out. So if the last thing that I do, Is bring you down, I'll bleed it out for you. So I bare my skin and I count my sins and I close my eyes and I take it in. I'm bleeding out, I'm bleeding out for you (for you)_

_When the day has come, But I've lost my way around. And the seasons stop, and hide beneath the ground. When the sky turns gray, And everything is screaming I will reach inside, Just to find my heart is beating_

_Oh you tell me to hold on. Oh you tell me to hold on. But innocence is gone, And what was right is wrong_

_Cause I'm bleeding out. So if the last thing that I do, Is bring you down, I'll bleed it out for you. So I bare my skin, I count my sins, I close my eyes, I take it in and I'm bleeding out. I'm bleeding out for you (for you)_

_When the hour is night, And hopelessness is sinking in. And the wolves all cry, To fill the night with hollering. When your eyes are red, And emptiness is all you know. With the darkness fed, I will be your scarecrow_

* * *

It was a simple mission: get in, get the money, and get the hell out. So far they had been successful; Clint counted the hundred dollar bills before locking it in the backseat of Tony's Audi R8 Etron. Each of the Avengers had their special jobs; Natasha and Clint had to sneak in and grab the money, while Tony and Thor distracted them. Bruce stood outside the building on watch, calling patterns. Steve was checking for anything the drug dealers had hidden asides the obvious: two million cash.

The building was steel, concrete and wood, but appeared deserted on first approach. "The middle of nowhere" was rather literal in this case; they were in a rather freezing North Dakota, with nothing but frosted green hills and the occasional tree around them.

Already blind-folded and hand-cuffed, the asses in charge of the operation both were commanded to kneel on the ground with guns pointed at their skulls, courtesy of the Black Widow.

Discussing their next move, Thor and Bruce talked quietly off to the side...or as quiet as an Asgardian could. There was no sign of Rogers or Stark (the god and billionaire were forced to separate at one point); there had been little communication over the radios. All of a sudden, the Captain's voice filled their ears.

"Everyone get as far away from the building as you can! This thing is rigged to blow! Is anyone else in here asides me?!"

"Just Stark!" Clint responded, jumping into driver's seat of the SHIELD Acura they had taken with them. Dr. Banner and Thor grabbed the two dealers and threw them into the backseat of the car. They were instructed to bring them to SHIELD for questioning. They drove a couple hundred yards away, Natasha speeding in the Audi with Bruce as passenger. Although they felt guilty for leaving Steve and Tony, those were their orders, and everyone knew the risks entering this project.

"I'm going back in for him!"

A few minutes of painful silence...

"Captain! Keep talking to me!" Romanoff shouted, desperate to hear anything.

"Banner, can you give me a location on Stark?" Rogers sounded a bit out of breath.

Bruce opened a fancy tablet thingy, and typed a few complicated letter combinations.

"There's a steel door up to your right."

They heard a loud BANG over the radio, no doubt the supersoldier shouldering the door down.

"There was, yes. I have visual!"

"Tony talk to me!" Steve ran over to the Iron Man laying facedown on the ground.

Flipping him over, he tore the face-mask off. At first he looked perfectly normal, except for the lack of consciousness. With his little medical knowledge that he had attained from the Army, Rogers wasn't sure of the correct action to take; he began what came naturally.

"Tony! C'mon!" he shook him with a gentle force. After about five minutes, the genius's eyelids fluttered open. Brown eyes met blue.

"Steve? Whoa - I just - what the hell?" Tony spluttered.

"Can you walk?" the Captain assisted the famed Iron Man to stand.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Tony was still out of it, and his brain was processing slowly.

Steve attempted to act sterner, hoping to gain Stark's full attention.

"Anthony Stark, we are going to fucking blow up to a million pieces if we don't get out of this damn building RIGHT NOW!"

He quickened his pace, leaning greatly on Rogers for support.

They took a turn, and suddenly a rectangular light entered into their view.

"There's the door. C'mon Tony. Don't give up on me now."

Just a couple yards away from safety...

Before anyone could blink, the world exploded.

Okay, I lied.

The world didn't explode. Only the building Tony and Steve were so close to escaping did.

Gasps escaped the other Avengers. Smoke clawed at the sky, staining it a dark grey. Flames burst from the rubble, catching grass all around. Inside, it felt like the sky had fallen. A mixture of burning concrete, steel, and wood crashed onto the two heroes. Seconds passed.

Rising from the ashes, Rogers shouted in between coughs: "STARK! WHERE ARE YOU?! TONY! ANTHONY!"

A mangled cry escaped the lips of Tony. "Steve," he choked.

"Oh my god," the Captain knelt beside him. Stark's legs were trapped underneath a metal support beam, and there was a giant gash on his face.

Steve was sure he had snapped his wrist in half, and lack of usage made it even more difficult to remove the rubble from atop Iron Man.

"Tony, talk to me."

"I can't feel my legs."

_Shit,_ the word ran across Rogers's mind.

"C'mon. We're gonna get out of here."

"I don't know if I can."

"Don't say that. We are."

Steve managed to get Tony on his feet, but he buckled to his knees as soon as he tried putting any weight on them. With one sweeping motion, the Captain had Stark in his arms, bride-style. The smoke continued to thicken, making it harder to breathe. Ripping off a piece of fabric from his uniform, Steve placed it over Tony's nose and mouth for him to breathe through. Dodging burning debris, Steve struggled toward the exit. Precarious ceiling supports hung above them.

A familiar cracking noise, and then Tony was dropped and Steve caught one of those beams over his head; his muscles bulged as he used what little strength he had left to hold it up. It was one of the larger ones; a main support for the building. Or what was left of it, anyways.

With a groan, Tony got to his knees and faced the soldier. A pained expression filled Steve's flawless features, beads of sweat dripping off his nose and down his neck. There was a burn one his cheek, and a cut on his forehead. It wasn't how a hero was supposed to look in death.

"Tony, run! I can't hold it much longer!"

Regaining balance on his legs, Stark turned to him. "I'm not leaving without you!"

The beam shifted down a few inches, and Steve resisted it, wincing. "Go!"

As he was stumbling toward freedom, Tony turned back once, locking his gaze with that of his blue eyed savior. He understood in an instant.

_Only one of us is getting out of here, and it's gonna be you._

"I love you Steve," he whispered.

As soon as he was out of the door, he collapsed into Thor's arms, who had been waiting for him.

"Where's thine Captain?" the Thunder God picked up Tony like Steve had just a short moment ago, although it felt like years.

Stark shook his head, and then glanced toward the building. The last he remembered is watching it level, as it destroyed itself.

* * *

Tony blinked, his eyes blinded by bright, pure whiteness as he opened them. He was in a hospital room, with machines creating an annoying beeping noise; once again, he couldn't feel or move his legs.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Hawkeye smiled down at one of his best friends.

A headache engulfed Tony's senses, and he struggled to place information together. A quick flashback filled his mind.

_A loud _BOOM_ and then being crushed to the ground._

_Steve carrying him._

_Steve holding the beam._

_Steve purchasing the ultimate sacrifice._

_Steve was dead._

"Steve?" Tony croaked, and Clint's cheery mood darkened.

"He's not here."

"Is he- is he-" Tony couldn't bring himself to admitting the truth that was grasping at his raw emotions. Dead and Steve Rogers did not go together.

"No. He's alive. But..." Barton hesitated.

"Clint, tell me," Tony commanded.

"He's in critical. And a coma. He may not have long. We dug him up from the building, and when that happened he was barely breathing. We just-" Clint's voice cracked.

Tony was surprised by someone so strong breaking right before his eyes. It was more serious than he intuitionally presumed. The outline of the archer was the last thing he saw before passing out again.

Three days later, he fully awoke.

Both of his legs were in casts; apparently he had broken them, but it was nothing a little bit of time couldn't heal. A bandage was rapped around his head, plus a few Band-Aids here and there. Pepper visited him daily, often to tell him how much she loved him and how much Stark Industries missed him. Rhodes had visited once. It had been brief. Stark hadn't been able to leave his bed besides going to the bathroom. Which also left him extremely bored.

When he asked about Steve again, he made sure it was in Bruce's presence; he longed for legit medical terms asides coma and fractured and all the other shit the Avengers had been telling him.

Bruce had been checking Tony's heart rate when Iron Man questioned, "What kind of coma is it?"

"Toxic-metabolic encephalopathy," Banner answered fluently.

[Author's Note: This type of coma is an acute condition of brain dysfunction with symptoms of confusion and/or delirium. The condition is usually reversible. The causes of toxic-metabolic encephalopathy are varied. They include systemic illness, infection, organ failure, and other conditions. -_from webmd. com_]

"Is he showing any negative signs?" Stark tried to sit up better, which ended in a series of groans and curses. "God, I feel like I went to sleep, aged 80 years, and then woke up. I'm worse than my grandma."

With an eyeroll, Bruce said, "Not that many so far. He may have slight brain damage, but it's hard to tell. Of all my years in the medical field, Steve Rogers is definately one of the most complicated patients I have ever worked on. Because we don't know the super-soldier serum and its side effects as well as we should, it's hard to tell which medicines or treatments to use. Currently, we've been giving him what we would use on a regular human, just about five times the dose."

"Sounds logical enough. How long?"

"How long what?" Bruce asked innocently.

"Don't do that. You know damn well what I mean. Do you have an estimated time on how long until he wakes up?"

"I don't know if anyone's told you yet, but you were passed out for six days. That was a week ago. So far, Steve's been under for almost a complete two weeks. It's hard to say. There's not really any way to predict. But the worse fear right now..." he lingered.

"You can tell me the truth. I'm not a child," Tony crossed his arms.

"That's debatable," Natasha Romanoff entered the room at that precise moment, wearing her signature SHIELD attire.

"Ass," Stark snapped at her.

"And that is how we know you're perfectly fine," she smiled overly sweet. She whispered something into Bruce's ear. Then he appeared to begin contemplating whatever she had said.

"It could work. How do tell when it's started though?" he asked her. Tony looked back and forth at each of his colleagues as if they were a ping pong match.

"That's a question for you doctor. Look for the same symptoms he showed during the previous situation and go from there."

"But this time it's entirely different. New variables, environment, cause... It would be a risk, and a chance."

"A risk and a chance worth taking. We need to do something."

"I'll think about it."

"Good," the red-haired assassin left.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," Bruce sighed.

"I'm sorry. Newsflash. I do concern myself with everything."

"Yeah, so I've noticed," Banner opened the door to leave.

"Wait! Can you get me a cheeseburger?!"

"No Tony."

"Can you bring me Round Table pizza?!"

"No Tony."

"Can I see Steve?"

Bruce hesitated. "You don't want to see him like this." The door closed and a lock clicked.

Since Tony had little to do asides sit on his bed questioning his life, that's exactly what he did. Overall, he had risen from the dead about five times. The first? Everyone thought he died in Afghanistan. Then the arc reactor was failing and he was dying due to blood toxicity. During the Battle of New York, he truly didn't believe he would be escaping the porthole. After his Malibu house was destroyed, everyone thought he was buried under tons of concrete. And just two weeks ago, if Mr. Stars 'n' Stripes hadn't returned to save his sorry ass, he'd be lying in a grave. Or in Steve's place.

He had never been the nicest guy, to Rogers in particular. To be honest, he was jealous of the hero. While Steve had been able to enjoy Tony's father before he began abusing his body and family with alcohal, Tony had to be raised in that environment. Steve was Howard's son more than Tony was. And Steve had always been considered a hero; Tony was a pain in the government's ass. The name Captain America was in history books all over the world; the name Stark was on buildings.

Yet Steve had sacrificed himself for Tony. He was prepared to die for someone who hadn't even appreciated his honor, loyalty, and courage. He was a soldier.

The next Avenger that visited him was Thor. Although the god could act pretty damn clueless about Earth sometimes, he understood how Tony was feeling more than anyone else. [Thor 2 spoiler:] Recently, Thor had to watch hopelessly as Jane was dying from something out of his control. And his brother had died in his arms.

"Man of Iron, I'm sorry. I know the guilt you are experiencing. The guilt where someone harmed thine self for you to live. And how you were hopeless," Thor stood in his Asgardian attire.

"But why? I know Capsicle is selfless and all that-"

"You presume it was out of selflessness? I think not. Imagine you decide to die, to save your realm, preform your sworn duty. You are forsaking everything familiar or loved in your lifetime. You expect to leave it forever. Yet you awake an age later, only to be forced to live with your sacrifice. If I may say so myself, I think our Captain wishes death to take him."

"But he has us now! He has the Avengers! Think of all we've been through!"

"Anthony of Stark, if someone you love dies, do you still love them even when you can no longer have them?"

Stark understood. Steve loved the past more than the future, and nothing could change that. "I just-"

"I know. It is a difficult concept to understand, but that's how it is."

"How is Steve?"

"Nothing has changed. Although the man who turns green is working on an experiment of some kind, relying on your world's so called science."

"Interesting. Thanks Point-break."

"Rest now, Man of Iron."

"As you wish, your highness."

To his surprise, the Widow did not visit him as much as Tony felt she should. Since the accident, the only time he saw her is when he called her an ass. Thus, he was rather surprised one evening when she entered wearing jeans and a white eyelet top.

"Oh hello Miss Russia," Tony greeted her.

"Thor said you wanted to see Rogers."

"Well duh."

"I'd get in trouble if anyone knew it was me who permitted you access, but I feel you should see him. C'mon legless, let's go visit Captain America."

* * *

**PART 2**

**EVEN ANGELS FALL**

_You found hope, you found faith. Found how fast she could take it away. Found true love, but lost your heart. Now you don't know who you are._

_She made it easy, made it free. Made you hurt till you ouldn't see. Sometimes it stops, sometimes it flows. But baby, that is how love goes._

_You will fly and you will crawl. God knows even angels fall. No such thing as you've lost it all. God knows even angels fall._

_It's a secret, that no one tells. One day it's heaven one day it's hell. And it's no fairy tale, take it from me. That's the way t's supposed to be._

_You will fly and you will crawl. God knows even angels fall. No such thing as you've lost it all. God knows even angels fall._

_You laugh, you cry, no one knows why, But oh, the thrill of it all. You're on the ride, You might as well, open your eyes._

_You will fly and you will crawl. God knows even angels fall. No such thing as you've lost it all. God knows even angels fall. Even angels fall. Even angels fall._

* * *

Tony Stark had been tortured in Afghanistan. He had been called many names, made fun of, been cussed at, and occasionally abused by his father. But Tony Stark didn't cry.

Why then, were his eyes watering with such a force that he couldn't hold back the stinging tears?

Tony stared at the blonde-haired man lying in the hospital bed. This wasn't Steve Rogers. This wasn't the Steve Rogers that shouted orders, fearlessly facing any threat. This wasn't the Steve Rogers that continually swore at an iPhone when he couldn't figure it out. This wasn't the Steve Rogers that could send a punching bag sailing into a wall with a single punch. This wasn't the Steve Rogers that Tony loved.

A nasal cannula was inserted into his nose, making his pale face even more unnatural. A cast encased his left wrist. Wires and various tubes were poked into his once proud body, some Tony didn't even know the name of. Machines beeped, and showed different line graphs. It could have been peaceful. But it wasn't. It was tragic and heartbreaking and everything in between.

"Can I go in?" Tony asked from his wheelchair, craning his neck to see the female assassin.

She shrugged, but wheeled him in nonetheless. "I'll leave you two be," she suddenly realized how much pain Tony's heart was going through, and decided it would be best to leave him.

Stark faced his hero. The man that had saved his life. The man that had given his life. Seeing as he was close enough to touch him, that's exactly what he did. Gently, he placed his hand on the supersoldier's. With how poor of a condition Steve was in, Stark felt he might break him into a thousand pieces if he wasn't mild enough with touch.

At this point, the tears were flowing freely from his eyes, causing his long, dark eyelashes to glisten. They dripped onto his shirt and clasped hand but he didn't dare wipe them away. They meant too much.

"Thank you," he whispered, not knowing anything else to say. As lightly as he could, he pressed his lips onto Rogers's cold hand. "Thank you."

For over forty-eight hours, Tony refused to leave Steve's bedside. The other Avengers were concerned for him, but they didn't have the heart to force him away. It took all their self-control not to join Stark.

Again and again, Tony just kept muttering "Thank you". Once he tried to talk to Cap, although it was more with himself.

"S-Steve, I just wanted to say, um-" he fought back burning tears. "That you were the b-bravest man I ever knew and it is an honor to c-call you my friend. You, er, never gave up. Th-That's one of your best traits, ya know. I know I'm a pain in the ass most of the time...okay, _all _the time yet you al-always put up with me. Well, I'm sorry. I really am. I wasted my life. I d-didn't value it. Um... I just er, partied and drank and had sex night after night. And for what? Pleasure? I-I don't even know anymore. But you, you damn virgin, you, well, always valued strength, and power. You knew what it was like to be weak and hopeless and just- _lost_. I guess what I'm trying to say is... I need you Steve. I need you. Please. You've come b-back from the dead before, right? Do it again. _Please_. I'm be- I'm begging you. I promise I'll do better. I'll really try. I'll listen to you and everything. I'll try to be interested in who you w-were. Who you are. Just, _please_. Please. I'm beg-" his voice dissolved into sobs, and he lay his head down against Rogers's bed.

"_Please_."

Natasha, Clint, Bruce, and Thor had heard every word of this, as they were looking in from the window. Ever since the Battle, Tony Stark had changed. But now, the new man was really starting to show.

* * *

After three days, Pepper was able to coax Tony back into bed. He didn't say much. Nothing at all, really. No one was used to him acting like this; they had taken careless, badass Tony for granted.

After three weeks of being hospitalized, Tony was finally free - that was, if he had taken his freedom. Instead, he refused to leave the hospital asides occasionally visiting the Tower and Burger King. His worse fear at the moment was Steve dying and him not being at his side. Rogers's coma continued to last, although his wrist had fully healed.

One time, Bruce came in when Tony was already there. Tony was snoring, with his head rested against Steve's leg.

"Hey," Bruce tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hmm um. The periodic table of elements," Tony muttered, tossing his head.

"Stark!"

"Oh! What? Whoa! Hi," Tony yawned. He rested back in his wheelchair.

"I think it's time you know about my experiment."

As they entered the room, Tony couldn't help but be impressed. Apparently, the hospital they had been staying in was secretly property of SHIELD, thus why they were rushed to this very location of New York when the incident occured. Underground, there was a lab specifically for the doctors and scientists. Bruce had organized the majority of it in the past weeks, with monitors displaying difficult equations and computer codes. Stark rolled over to one of the computers, and read the coding in a matter of seconds. Wide-eyed, he turned to Banner.

"This is what you've been working on?!"

"It's our last chance."

"You could've told me! I'm in. I'm helping. Period."

Banner sighed. "I can't really say no."

"Just let me get this straight: you think Steve is about to go into hibernation like when he was encased in ice. So you're researching the serum and his previous sleeping-for-half-a-century so that you can lure him out of his coma?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Brilliant. What should I do first?"

* * *

It took only three days for Tony and Bruce to complete the project since they now had their geniusness combined.

Bruce stood above Steve, with a syringe in his right hand, ready to eject a serum that they had created. Tony watched from several feet away, while Clint, Natasha, and Thor waited outside the room. Banner inserted the medical injection into Rogers's bicep.

For several miserable moments, nothing happened.

"It didn't work," Tony muttered.

"B-But it had to work! We tested everything!" Bruce's eyes watered.

"If we don't wake him up soon, he's going to die."

"Tony, I have never wanted you to shut up more."

With his hands covering his face, Stark said, "It's over."

"Don't say that! We can fix it!"

"Most comas last 2-4 weeks. Steve's been out for 3 weeks, 1 day, and 14 hours. And he's a supersoldier! Stuff like this isn't supposed to happen to him! Bruce, it's over."

"I'm not giving up! And out of all people, I didn't expect you to be letting go so easily. He saved your damn life, Stark! You can try and repay the favor!"

Bruce strutted out and slammed the door. Tony began to cry yet again.

Stark was an inventor and mechanic; he strived on creating and fixing things.

Then why was it so difficult to glue this broken toy soldier back together?

* * *

It had been a few hours since Bruce's shot with little, if any, change in Steve's condition. Currently, all the Avengers minus Tony were at the Captain's bedside. Tony had decided he needed some time away from it all and had headed to God-knows-where. Most likely a bar.

No one noticed it at first.

Everyone had heard the annoying beeps of the heart monitor so often lately that their brains had toned them out. Clint was the first to take notice.

"Guys," he said in a hesitant tone, pointing to the screen.

The beeps were increasing to a faster rate, and suddenly Steve's hand moved on top of Natasha's, who had been resting her arm against his leg.

Subtle gasps filled the room.

His eyes opened a tad bit, and he struggled to make out a understandable word. After a few moments of jibberish, he looked intently and the Black Widow and whispered, "P-Peggy?"

"Just go along with it," Bruce muttered in Nat's ear.

"I'm right here Steve," she attempted a soft British accent, and prayed that Cap would buy it.

"I love you Peggy."

"I love you too Steve," Natasha glanced up at Clint, her eyes pleading and practically screaming_ "What the shit am I supposed to do?!"_

_Kiss him, _Clint mouthed.

_No,_ she mouthed back.

_He's fucking dying. KISS HIM,_ she read his lips.

Gently, she pressed her smooth full lips onto that of the soldier's. They were cracked and dry; far from romantic. Ever so slightly, Steve smiled. Then his eyes shut again. His fingers stayed wrapped around the assassin's hand.

Too everyone's surprise, Natasha's was blinking furiously. "I tricked him. He's dying and I pretended to be his lost love. Oh my gosh. I just-" a tear rolled down her cheek. "It's so cruel."

"You performed beautifully," Thor patted her on the back. "It's what he would have wanted."

"I need to call Tony. We can try to make more of the serum. I already have some extra made though. Maybe that's why he woke up," Bruce dug out his cell and began dialing. He pressed speakerphone.

"Hey Tony it's Banner."

_"Oh Jesus no. Please don't tell me-"_

'No! Stark, no! He actually woke up for a few seconds. He's a tad bit out of it, but it's probably the morphine. We need to make more of the serum."

_"What do you mean, 'out of it'?"_

"He thought Natasha was Peggy Carter. Ya know, from the forties?" Barton responded.

_"Is that it?"_

"I had to kiss him," Natasha whimpered.

For a moment, the old Tony returned. _"Please tell me someone videotaped that! That is perfect for blackmailing!"_

"No. We did not."

_"Dammit."_

"Are you on your way here yet?"

_"Yeah I'm just a few minutes away. Hold on."_

Tony entered the room as fast as his wheelchair would permit him.

"I'm here!"

"Obviously."

"So," he turned to Bruce. "Ready?"

Banner held up a fresh syringe. "Already found some."

"Well then. I feel replaced."

For the second time that day, Banner injected Steve with a supposed antidote. This time, the effects showed almost immediately.

Steve's eyes fluttered open, but there were hazy and bloodshot. Confusion and pain engulfed his senses.

"Steve!" Tony exclaimed, squeezing his hand.

"Wh-" he coughed, wincing. "Who's Steve? Who are you?"

The Avengers exchanged glances. Steve Rogers should know his own name. And if there was one person in the world that was impossible to forget, it was Tony Stark.

"It's me! It's Tony!" His brown eyes began watering.

"I don't know you," he whispered, struggling to sit up.

"Calm down, Cap," Hawkeye easily pushed him back down. The Captain was too weak to struggle against him.

"Cap?" Steve glared wildly at the people surrounding him.

"Yes, Cap. Your name is Captain Steven Grant Rogers of the United States Army."

"I-It is?"

"Yeah," Clint stared at him, his lower lip trembling.

"Do you remember anything?" Natasha asked gently.

"Peggy," he whispered.

"Oh Jesus here we go again," Banner muttered, casting a glance towards Nat.

"I'm not Peggy," she sighed. She was _not _kissing him again.

"Where's Peggy?!" suddenly he was alert, as if he was heading into battle.

"Rogers," Tony voice trembled. "You don't remember me? You saved my life. I'm Howard's son. Howard Stark. You know Howard, don't you?"

The word "Howard" trigged something in his brain, and all of a sudden his eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh," he squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them again. "Yeah," he smiled. "I know Howard and his son who's a pain in the ass. Hey, Tony."

"Holy shit don't ever do that again!" Tony hugged his torso the best he could.

Steve groaned. "Do you _mind_?"

"Oh, right. Sorry," he released him.

Smiles and grateful tears erupted from the Avengers.

Steve Rogers was back.

* * *

Over the past week, Steve was recovering at a remarkable pace. Seeing as he had lingered on Midgard long enough, Thor was commanded by his father to return to Asgard, and left his friends, wishing them "Safety and best of recoveries". Now that they knew Steve was alright, Clint and Natasha returned to SHIELD and continued their duties. Tony continued to visit the Captain almost everyday, as well as Bruce.

It was about two days since Steve had officially re-awoken, and tomorrow he would be allowed to leave the hospital. But for now, he was commanded to lie in his bed. At the moment, Steve and Tony were making small talk over tacos that Stark had brought from Taco Bell. Any fast food was better than the crap the hospital served.

They talked about the weather, future plans for the Avengers, and what Pepper had been up to recently. Sooner than later, however, their conversation turned more serious. Not much had happened while Steve was unconscious, just a lot of tears, Tony explained.

"When you woke up, you didn't remember who anyone was, including yourself," Tony's gaze lowered.

"Yeah, I heard," Steve lowered his taco.

"You scared me," Tony played with his food.

"I'm sorry. I scared myself, to be honest."

"Has anyone told you yet that Natasha kissed you?"

"Uh, excuse me?"

Tony burst out in laughter. "Yeah, the first time you woke up, apparently you thought she was Peggy and she felt so bad because we all thought you were dying at that point so she kissed you."

"Wow, um. That's a tad awkward."

"I say it's a privilege to be kissed by a master assassin. The Black Widow in particular."

"Mhm."

There was a few minutes of silence as they crunched the Mexican food.

"Tony, if I said an idea that's completely illogical and absurd and crazy, would you believe me?"

"Yes, I think I would," Tony nodded.

"Those weeks I was in a coma...I think I went to heaven, Tony," Steve's expression was impossible to read. Tony said nothing, so Rogers continued. "I mean, I saw them all. I _talked_ with them all. Bucky, the Howling Camando's, General Phillips, Peggy...Howard."

"You talked to my father?"

"Yeah, Tony I did," his voice cracked, but he was smiling. "He's proud of you, ya know, all that you've done. He approves of what you've done with the business. But most of all, your inventions. He said you've become an author, writing the future with permanent ink. And he told me that if there was one thing he could fix in his life, it would be his relationship with you. He watches you, guards you; he loves you Tony. He misses you."

"I honestly don't know what to say to that," Tony inspected the floor. "I mean, I never felt his love. I never knew him as a dad. He was my father. He was the human being who conceived me and gave me a last name."

"He loves you," Steve assured him.

Tony smiled sadly, "I'll try to believe it."

"I also saw Peggy," a single tear rolled down Steve's cheek. "They're all angels, you know. They are perfect; flawless, each reliving their glory days. But when I was with them, I didn't feel like I belonged. Half of my heart was with them, and half of my heart was here. I was so lost. The decision was in my control. I could either give up here and let Death take me and join them for eternity. Or I could stay here with you and the Avengers. My country. My world. My namesake."

"What made you come back?"

"I came upon the realization that we are all gonna die someday. Hell, we are all dying. But for me, I wasn't ready. When I do die, however which way it'll happen, then I can join them. But for now, I have commitments here. And besides, you need someone who will return into a burning building to save your sorry ass."

"But- Peggy," Tony didn't understand how Steve could return. He had loved the forties; that was his home.

"Peggy is okay with me doing this. She still loves me. She still has hope. I will return one day for her. But that day hasn't come yet."

"But that was it! That was your home! You loved the forties and all those people!"

"The forties are gone, Tony, just another page in a History book. There's no way to go back. In heaven or my imagination or wherever I went, I said my final words. I gave Peggy her dance. We danced for hours. I finished my date. We made plans for another one, too. We don't know when or where or how, but someday we'll dance again."

"I couldn't of done that. Made a selfless choice like that."

"It wasn't selfless. It pains me to be here, but it would've pained me even more to be just watching you guys fight from the sidelines."

"You never say no to a fight."

"Not really," Steve chuckled.

"An angel."

"What?"

"An angel. That's what you are Steve Rogers. An angel moving at God-speed."

"I'm not an angel. I die too much."

"God knows even angels fall."


End file.
